smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SonicSSBB
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Episode1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sacorguy79 (Talk) 14:02, September 23, 2010 Hey! Those are some great new pictures on episodes 1-4! Thanks! Glad to have you here on the Wiki, too! Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 18:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 YIKES!!! x.x for someone who just made an account today ''you've made tons of edits! Wanna be freinds? Mecha Mario 23:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you live in rusha or are you just ''from ''it. Mecha Mario 21:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Future Beetle September 24, 2010 (UTC) Huh. I thought russains spoke in a different language. Anyways, do you do grapic designing? Mecha Mario 20:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help! Also, if you want to get rid of false info easily, just go to your main page of what's been edited and click on the little spyglass. There, it'll show you the change and you can press "undo". It will tell you next what you're undoing then continue. It'll be gone easily. Oh! I've also banned that spamming idiot for 1 week this time. Once he comes back, and if he continues to spam, I'll block him for a month. Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 18:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Hi there. In response to what you said on my talk page, I would not mind us becoming friends. Jacob175 04:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just as long as they're from the SMBZ series. I'll have to give a 11:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Ha, Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too! I'll have to give a 18:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I wouldnt worry about it right now, unless they keep coming back. Its not as bas as Matt Marauder and some other a**hole that kept returning here. We do get a lot of enemies in the outside world. I'll have to give a 16:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 u are right about wat u added to Sacor's talk, those fu**tards think that Silver or some other non-SMBZ character will save Mario wat theories did they put down Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 10:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I put the theories forum there for a reason: So that the fans can write their theories in a forum instead of '''on the mainspace'. The forum will be deleted, but I will message the fan and tell him/her that the forum can be created again. I'll have to give a 12:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Alright, he's banned. Next time, if someone is spamming or removing content, it's best to send them a warning message without the curseing. It's better to handle these situations in a calm way. I'll have to give a 10:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Yeah, it's probably because we live in different time zones. You handled the situation nicely, though. I'll have to give a 19:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79